


In the Arms of Another Man

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fashion Designer Lotor (Voltron), Fashion Shows, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Human Lotor (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Langst, Lotor has a Dog Named Quint, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-abusive Lancelot, Office Worker Lance (Voltron), Picnics, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Lotor (Voltron), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wedding Dress, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Zarkon Uses Racial Slurs, healthy lancelot, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance loved Shiro and Keith. He was happy with them. Until they found more in each other than either could find in him. And just when he thought he couldn't get any lower, he found himself raised up.Lotor didn't expect to find a dying man, ad he didn't expect to fall in love. But he would show his beloved how marvellous he was, one way or another.





	In the Arms of Another Man

**Author's Note:**

> !!!DISCLAIMER!!!  
>  This fic contains dysfunctional Shklance and dysfunctional Sheith. I have nothing against either ship, and I actually really like Shklance. That being said, if your hate is in the comments, it won't get a reply.
> 
> This fic is not beta'd.
> 
> Yo though I'm really proud of this fic. As of posting it, it's my longest project. I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Eli

Lance knew he’d end up here eventually. He could feel it the moment Shiro and Keith both confessed to him. At the same time. Standing right next to each other. Lance didn’t know what to do back then, but, hey, hindsight was 20/20. He was stupid back then, though. High on the rush so much affection gave him. How was he supposed to know it would end up with him sitting here in the bar, taking shots like he was a damn fish.

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been with Shiro and Keith for two whole years, the three living happily together. In his head, Lance knew that this was his fault. He should have let Shiro and Keith keep their possessive sides of his heart instead of urging them to get along. But how was he supposed to know that the two would fall in love with each other? How was he supposed to know that they would find more in each other than either could ever find in him?

Lance took another shot, scrolling through his phone. It was probably his sixth, but he’d lost count already. How could he have missed all the loving glances between them? All the looks that Lance never got anymore? Why couldn’t they have just said something instead of letting Lance overhear every little fucking thing they said to one another when they thought he was still sleeping, or when they didn’t realize he was back from work?

Another shot down the hatch. The bartender refused to fill it again, sliding the bill over to Lance. What an ass. Couldn’t he tell that Lance was trying to forget? The young man sighed and thumped his head down against the counter, pulling the money from his wallet. Okay, so he’d miscounted. Ten shots. Lance dragged himself out of the bar, scrolling through the pictures on his phone. It was strange. He could pinpoint the exact time space where Shiro and Keith stopped looking at him and started looking at each other.

As he looked at the last picture he had of his former partners gazing at him, the time changed to midnight. His phone started buzzing. For a second, Lance thought it was one of the ‘Gane’s calling. Until he squinted for a better look. It was a calendar reminder. _Happy Birthday, Lance!_ Wow. Lance grumbled and stumbled down the sidewalk, swaying a bit. _Happy fucking birthday to me_ , he thought grimly.

The ground swayed and twisted beneath him, and Lance tried his best to follow, he really did. Finally, he plopped down on the edge of a fountain. He didn’t know where he was, but he didn’t care at this point. Shiro and Keith weren’t calling; they must have already forgotten about him. _Let them,_ Lance growled in his mind. Why should they care about him? It was obvious they didn’t deserve a speck like him. Lance’s love wasn’t enough. Could he even give someone enough?

No. No, Lance’s love couldn’t be good enough for anyone. It wasn’t good enough for Shiro. It wasn’t good enough for Keith. It wasn’t good enough for any of the friends who had abandoned him. He was alone now; no one would even care if he just disappeared tonight. His boyfriends wouldn’t come looking for him. He didn’t work tomorrow, so no one would call to ask. Lance shoved his phone into his jacket, which he promptly removed and placed on the edge of the fountain before turning himself around and falling in.

_Perfect_ , he thought, _nice and cool… This is perfect._ He closed his eyes, letting himself drift.

\----------------------------------

Lotor strolled quietly down the street, his Pyrenees, Quint, padding along a few feet in front of him, sniffing around for the perfect place to relieve himself. His owner sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn’t understand why in the world his dog absolutely would not use the little garden on the balcony of their apartment for his midnight potty breaks; no matter what the dog would always come here, the lion statue beside the city park. At least it wasn’t too far of a walk.

A splash echoed from the direction of the fountain and Lotor sighed, figuring it was just some vandalous teenagers. Until his dog started barking and dragging him over to the fountain. Curiously, Lotor saw no teens. But he did notice the jacket sitting there, neatly placed as though its owner were nearby. He followed his dog over, but immediately dropped the leash when he was close enough to see into the fountain.

Lotor quickly shed his jacket and climbed into the fountain, pulling up the man who was floating on the water’s surface. The man began coughing and Lotor breathed a sigh of relief, helping him out and grabbing their jackets and Quint’s leash. He walked as quickly as he could back to his apartment, eyes flicking between the young man in his arms and the sidewalk.

Once they were inside, Lotor laid his jacket out on the couch and laid his charge on top of it, figuring the soft fabric would be more welcoming than the leather seat. He quickly checked to make sure the man was still breathing before checking his jacket. He looked for an ID first, nodding when he discovered the man was named Lance. He then checked Lance’s phone for emergency contacts, surprised to find it was open to a picture of the unconscious man and two other young men.

Lotor looked back at Lance, who made a soft noise. The former quickly sat down the cell phone and moved closer. “Easy now, don’t move too quickly. Can you breathe fine?” Lance nodded and Lotor sighed with relief. “My name is Lotor Daibazzal. Your ID said your name is Lance, right?” Another nod as one of Lance’s eyes cracked open. “Good, good. You’re in my apartment right now, alright? I found you laying in a fountain. Can you tell me what happened?”

He immediately regretted asking the question, as Lance sprang up and grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, sobbing on his shoulder as words spilled from his lips. Lotor listened to everything his charge told him, growing angrier at each confession. By the end, he had Lance cradled in his arms, holding the young man close and stroking his back. He whispered soft, encouraging words, hoping that, by some miracle, he was actually helping. A buzzing sound brought them both back to earth, and Lotor quickly scooped up Lance’s phone, growling softly when he saw the name ‘Shiro’ lighting up the screen. He answered, keeping himself cordial, if only just barely.

“You’ve reached Lance’s phone. He’s not available, care to leave a message?”

There was silence before a deep voice replied.

“Who the hell is this? Why do you have my boyfriend’s phone?”

“You’re Shiro, yes? Well, I don’t really think you have any right to call Lance your boyfriend anymore.”

“Answer my damn question.”

“Who I am isn’t really that important. As for why I have his phone, I found Lance face down in a fountain. And I’m very inclined to believe that you’re part of the reason. So until Lance is ready to see you and Keith again, he’ll be staying here.”

Someone started yelling in the background, but Shiro was louder. “As soon as I fucking find you, you’re dead! I don’t care wha-” The yelling continued, but Lance pulled the phone away from Lotor, yelling back into it.

“Fuck the hell off, Shiro! If you come anywhere near my friend I’m calling the damn police! I never wanna see either of your shitty faces again! Go fuck a donut, asshole!”

The voice on the other end immediately toned down and Lotor took the phone back from Lance, who was crying now.

“I hope you know, Shiro, that you won’t be able to just undo this with a few kind words. I’m going to come gather Lance’s things tomorrow. It would be beneficial to us both if you had his things ready when I arrive. I’m sure neither of us want to be in each other’s company for very long.”

With that, Lotor hung up and set Lance’s phone down. He looked at Lance quietly, finally taking a moment to really look at him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what he saw, soft, bronze skin that shown faintly under the lights of his apartment and chocolate curls that begged to be touched. Lotor lifted a hand to stroke Lance’s hair gently, holding his crying form to his chest.

Once Lance had drifted off to sleep, Lotor picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He slowly removed Lance’s clothing and dressed the man in his own pajamas before tucking him into bed and setting about cleaning up the water that had gotten on the floor and washing their clothes. Once he was finished, he changed and crawled into bed beside Lance. He didn’t sleep, though, watching over his charge until morning.

Lance woke to a screaming hangover. But as soon as he winced, there was a hand cupping his cheek and another pressing a cold washcloth to his eyes. He didn’t remember much, but he knew these hands couldn’t belong to either Keith or Shiro, they were too soft and slender. He really had to know what kind of moisturizer this guy used. He took a few deep breaths before the person helped him sit up. A cool glass touched his lips and Lance shakily reached up, slowly sipping the cool water.

Once he was done, the soft hands took the glass before slowly taking the washcloth from Lance’s face. Lance looked around quietly, taking in the expensive, if minimalistic, furnishings before looking at the the man sitting at the bedside. This man was handsome, with aristocratic, angular features and skin just a few shades lighter than his own. White hair toppled down this man’s back, a stray strand falling in front of his eyes.

Lance smiled at him softly. He didn’t remember much of last night, but he remembered this man’s worried voice and comforting arms. Lotor smiled back, reaching out to stroke Lance’s cheek gently. Neither could think of any words to say, but words didn’t seem to be needed at that moment. After a few moments, Lotor helped Lance stand, leading him to the bathroom so he could clean up. While the man showered, Lotor found him some clothes and started making breakfast. He was careful, hoping to actually serve something edible to his guest.

Meanwhile, Lance admired the bathroom as he stepped out of the shower. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He’d seen bathrooms like this on tv, but he’d never thought he’d actually be inside one, showering and changing into designer clothes that somehow fit him very well. He strode through the apartment, trying to find his way around. It must have been an entire floor. A penthouse, Lance guessed.

He smelled something cooking and followed, licking his lips. Considering he’d drank his dinner the previous night, he was starving. His host was standing at the stove, intent on his cooking. Lance smiled to himself, sitting down and waiting patiently. Lotor gave him a smile, soon finishing his cooking. Lance ate silently not knowing what to say. It was rare for him, this much silence. Well, not so uncommon since his relationship trouble had started.

As though on queue, Lotor cleared his throat. Lance looked up at him, smiling a bit. Lotor smiled back before speaking. “I.. I’m sorry for answering your phone. You told me he was one of the people who had driven you to.. What you tried to do. I didn’t want you to suffer from speaking with him before you were ready.”

Lance reached out and touched Lotor’s hand. “I understand. Thank you, really. It’s really cool of you to let me stay here. I don’t wanna be a burden, though, man..” Lotor shook his head, clasping Lance’s hand in both of his own. “You won’t be a burden, Lance. Please, it is more than within my means to keep you safe here until you are stable. I will do anything I can to help you.”

The younger man blushed and smiled, nodding. After breakfast was cleaned up, Lotor lead him out to his car. He listened to Lance’s directions intently, parking in the available space outside Lance, Shiro, and Keith’s apartment complex. “Wait here, alright? I won’t be long.” Lance nodded and watched Lotor go. He hoped to whatever god was watching that he’d be okay.

Lotor honestly didn’t know what he’d expected. The apartment was decent, but not what he’d envision for the lovely young man sitting in his car. He ascended the stairs, scanning the doors for the correct number. When he finally arrived, the door was open and a tall, beefy man with a patch of white hair was standing at the door. This must be Shiro.

Suddenly Lotor was feeling very outmatched, but he would not back down. He approached quietly and Shiro glared at him. Another person, presumably Keith, was sitting on the couch inside, crying into his hands. Shiro passed over a duffel bag and an overnight bag, and then a guitar case. Lotor slung the bags over a shoulder before picking up the guitar. None of them spoke until Lotor turned to leave.

“If you fucking hurt him, I swear to god I’ll rip your throat out.”

“I could never hurt him as deeply as he’s told me the two of you have,” Lotor retorted.

He headed down the stairs and back out to his car, loading Lance’s bags and guitar before sliding back into the driver’s seat. He reached over and took Lance’s hand gently, stroking it with his thumb. Lance sighed and looked down. “Is it bad that I wanted to see them..?”

Lotor shook his head, pulling away from the sidewalk. “No, Lance. It’s understandable. You loved them, even if they couldn’t properly love you back.” Lance nodded at his new friend’s words, closing his eyes.

\-------------------------------

Lance grew accustomed to his life in Lotor’s apartment. Lotor drove him to work whenever he needed, letting him come to his own work whenever Lance wanted. He played with Lotor’s dog, Quint, a lot. He’d always wanted a dog as a kid, and Lotor was more than happy to let Lance socialize Quint. They fell into an easy routine, having lunch whenever Lance’s lunch hour rolled around and having breakfast dinner at home together.

Keith was the first one to try and reach out to Lance, sending desperate, pleading texts almost every hour. Lance said it was strange, he’d never seen Keith so upset or worried. If Lotor hadn’t been there to remind Lance of why he’d left them, Lance would have caved at the first text. Honestly, he didn’t know what he’d do without Lotor there to keep him accountable. He’d be dead if it weren’t for the man, after all.

At Lotor’s urging, Lance was trying to reach out to his old friends. Hunk happily welcomed Lance back into his life, glad that Lance had finally seen the light. He wasn’t thrilled about Lotor’s presence, though, telling Lance that the ma was probably trying to take advantage of his disadvantaged state. Even though his friend reassured him, Hunk still wasn’t convinced. But he trusted Lance, even if he’d made bad decisions in his life.

Lotor was glad Lance was branching back out, especially to friends who were always very supportive before he entered his relationships with Shiro and Keith. It had been almost two months now, and he already had the other four people from their friend group back. Though they didn't really approve of him living with Lotor, they were supportive of his decision to get away from Shiro and Keith.

Two months passed with ease, then three months, then four, the men getting along well and enjoying their time together. Little couldn't deny, at this point, that he gaff feelings stronger than friendship for Lance. And Lance might've let slip to his friends that he thought Lotor was ‘the sweetest, kindest, sexiest piece of ass on earth’. Neither, however, quite knew how to tell the other how they felt.

\-------------------

Lotor waited patiently in the kitchen for Lance to follow the scents of bacon and eggs for breakfast. He smiled to himself, thinking of how lovely it was to see Lance every morning and how sad he would be when Lance finished saving up enough to move into his own apartment. Lance drifted in, Quint at his heels and still in his pyjamas. It was rare that the two had a day off together, but they always enjoyed each other's company when they did.

They ate silently, as usual. Lotor was always astounded at how quiet Lance could become.  He was used to the loud laughs and dirty jokes and bad puns. It’s not the kind of thing that Lotor ever imagined himself liking in a potential suitor, not that he’d really envisioned himself falling for a man. But how could he deny that he had feelings for this young man he had saved?

Lance looked up at him now and Lotor felt his face heat up. Since when did a single glance cause such a reaction? The two smiled at one another before Lotor cleared his throat. As much as he loved silence, he’d come to covet the sound of Lance’s voice infinitesimally more.

“Do you have anything planned today, Lance? If possible, I would love to accompany you.”

A small chuckle before his replay came. “Well… I thought maybe we could take Quint for a walk in the park and then maybe see a movie after lunch?”

“That sounds heavenly. Does our course for this walk happen to take us near the _Lion de Radiance_ , by any chance?”

A blush. “Well, I mean.. Quint really likes that area… So, yeah…?”

Lotor chuckled and nodded. He loved going by the lion fountain. It was where the two had first met, after all. Even if their meeting hadn’t been on the best of circumstances, Lotor liked to think it was fate that brought the two of them together. Maybe he’d even get the courage to tell Lance his feelings when they had the soft spray of the fountain kissing their cheeks.

After breakfast, Lance cleaned the dishes as usual as Lotor tended to the dog. They ended up in the hallway to their rooms at the same time, as usual. But today, Lance’s phone started ringing from his bedside table. Lotor stopped to look at Lance, who frowned and went to his phone, answering the unknown number warily. He put the caller on speaker.

“Hello..?”

“Lance..? Lance, it’s Keith…”

Lotor bristled and moved closer to Lance, who gulped.

“Uh... K-Keith, I... I thought I asked you not to call…?”

“I know… But Lance, it’s Shiro. I can’t stay with him anymore… I… I’m scared…”

Lance was quiet for a moment before muting his side and looking up at Lotor.

“I don’t know why, but I want to help him. I’ve never heard Keith sound so… genuinely afraid.”

The man thought quietly for a moment before sighing softly. “If you truly feel that he is in danger, have him meet us at the _Lion de Radiance_. I’m going to get ready.”

Lance nodded and unmuted his phone as Lotor left the room. So much for a romantic outing with just the two of them. Though he was sure it would have wholly consisted of Lance using Quint to flirt with girls, eating from a hot dog stand in the park, and then watching The Greatest Showman for the eighth or so time. Still, though, it was things like this that made Lotor feel close to his roommate.

As he slipped on a silk shirt and began on the buttons, he heard a soft knock on the door. Lance, of course. He called for him to enter, and the door swung open. He turned to look at Lance, all too aware of his state of being, that being half-dressed. Lance seemed to notice too, a fine dusting of red gracing his cheeks. Gods alive did Lotor want to see that more often. H finished the last of hi buttons and begins tucking in his shirt, dismissing the way Lance seems to be following his hands. He’s imagining that, after all, right?

“I’m guessing you’re going to want Keith back after this, correct?” Lotor tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, looking down and pretending to have trouble with his pants buckle to cover the frown on his lips. Lance sighed a bit.

“No… I did a lot of thinking, and I know that he’s not right for me. He’s a great friend, don’t get me wrong. But that’s it. I’m gonna see if any of the others want to help so that, y’know, Shiro can’t…”

He went silent, but Lotor knew Lance didn’t have to continue. He strode over, long legs closing the distance between them in four, swift steps. He brought Lance into his arms just as the tears began to fall. He held the young man to his chest, hand moving in slow, calming circles on his back. Lance’s arms wrapped around Lotor’s waist as he sobbed heavily, great wracking heaves that Lotor swore should have broken his charge in two.

Lance finally peeled himself away after several minutes, looking up at Lotor with red, tear-filled eyes. Lotor knew something more was wrong, but he wouldn’t push Lance to tell him. He knew better than to break his only friend’s trust by prying too deeply. When Lance was ready, Lance would tell him.

They finally came apart, and that’s when he did it. Lotor closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead gently. The two were still and silent, as though the world around them had stopped turning. Lance let his eyes slide shut, and Lotor stayed put, enjoying the warmth of Lance’s skin. Ever so slowly, he pulled away. When he spoke, his breath ghosted over the caramel skin mere millimetres from his lips, ruffling the fringe of hair that came close.

“Lance, I must admit something… I’ve been very attracted to you since the night we met. I do not know where I would be without having you by my side these last two months, and I would like permission to court you properly…”

Lance was quiet, breathing slowly and rhythmically. It was with baited breath that Lotor waited, body, mind, and soul all on edge as Lance processed what he’d just heard. It wasn’t ever day that your roommate confessed to you, after all.

Finally, Lance tilted his head up, rising onto the balls of his socked feet to press a chaste kiss to Lotor’s lips. Lotor froze, his eyes going wide in shock. He’d never entertained the thought of Lance saying yes, so how could he have accounted for a comeuppance like this? Slowly, gently, he began to return the kiss.

Their lips danced together sensually and Lotor wanted to cry. It was so amazing, his first true kiss with someone he actually held feeling for. Lance tasted like pancakes and maple syrup from their breakfast, along with his peaches and cream chapstick. Lips parted and their tongues both darted out to test the waters, soon coming together like crashing waves.

When they finally pulled away, both were panting softly. Lotor praised himself for stopping Lance’s tears from falling, something that he seemed to be very good at. Lance’s lips slowly turned up into a smile, his eyes fluttering back open. They gazed at each other lovingly, content to stay in that moment of bliss for the rest of eternity if they could. They each slowly took a step away from the other, finally remembering that they had other places to be.

Keith was there when they arrived, and Lotor nearly ended when he saw him. A black bruise mottled the skin of the young man's face. Lance hurried over, kneeling in front of him to check the damage from the bruise. They spoke in hushed tones, huddling close together. Lotor was glad to give them their space, knowing one couldn't rush things of this nature. He could only wait and hope that the damage wasn't too much to be undone.

Lance lead Keith to Lotor, introducing them. Keith only nodded, silent. Lotor spoke a quick greeting before glancing around. Since they had arrived, he'd felt the sensation of someone watching them. The trek back to the apartment was quiet, peppered by Keith's tears and Lance’s soft reassurances.

Two hours later, the three were sitting in Lotor’s living room, editing patiently for Keith to find the courage to tell them what had happened. Finally, he began to speak.

Keith began from the beginning. He'd been keen on lance for about three years before Shiro waltzed into their lives, all big smiles and hearty encouragement and handsome features. They told each other about their mutual feelings for Lance and decided that the best way to make Lance happy was to let him choose one of them. But Lance chose them both, and Keith was honestly just so happy to even have this kind of chance at love.

When Lance asked them to try and get along better, Shiro was the one who made the first move towards them getting together. Keith wasn’t sure about it, his feelings were for Lance, after all. But he agreed, thinking that it would make Lance happy. And then, before he knew it, it was like he’d known Shiro forever. And he had no clue they’d left Lance behind in the process.

And then… Then Lance was gone. And it was like something inside Shiro snapped. He started smoking again, and then he started drinking. It was like the light was just gone from his soul. Even a simple ‘good morning’ would send Shiro into a rage, and god forbid if you interrupted him or tried to tell him he was wrong.

That was why Keith was here, holding an ice pack wrapped in a towel to his face. Lance couldn’t help but feel that all of this was his fault, but he stayed quiet. Lotor gently touched Keith’s shoulder. No one knew what to say. It was so much worse than any of them thought it could become. A pregnant moment passed between the trio, the passing of sirens outside being the only thing to break the silence.

Finally, Lance moved over to Keith’s side, holding him close as Lotor stood to leave, knowing they needed a moment. He didn't want to invade Lance and Keith's privacy. He had no claim on Lance yet, after all. Even after their kiss, there was no real reason why he should be so jealous. Lance hadn't said yes to his request to court the young man, after all.

Lotor sighed, detouring to the kitchen. He started to cook their lunch, sighing to himself. He'd need to get over his crush if Lance decided to take Keith back, so it was best that he started distancing himself now. They had history, after all, and Lance would no doubt remember the happiness they had shared. Lotor was no match for Keith.  Lance slid up behind him silently as he thought, surprising Lotor when he felt Lance's hand on his back. He smiled at the Cuban, eyes softening and mood brightening.

"I told Keith to take a nap in my room. I hope that's okay...?"

Lotor nodded and sighed, looking down at the counter. Lance pressed close, wrapping his arms around the man and closing his eyes, sighing softly. Lotor smiled softly. At least like this, he felt as though he might have the smallest chance to be the one Lance would choose.

Once he finished making lunch, Lotor turned into Lance's hold, wrapping his own arms around the man holding him. He chuckled when he realized Lance had actually dozed off, gently shaking him.

Lance made a soft noise of protest before opening his eyes and looking up, smiling softly at Lotor. He yawned and moved away, sitting at the table as Lotor brought their food over, sandwiches that he'd made on a whim once that Lance adored. They ate quietly, like usual, eyes meeting and cheeks flushing. Lance sighed once he finished eating, leaning on the table and looking at his plate.

"I... This is all my fault, isn't it?"

Lotor shook his head, reaching across to hold his hand gently.

"No, Lance. This is not your fault. Shiro made the decision to let his love for you falter. Shiro made the decision to go down a dark path when you left. This is not your fault."

Lance nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"But if I'd stayed, Keith wouldn't be hurting. They would still be happy together and... And..."

Lotor stood and moved to Lance's side, kneeling down and wrapping both arms around Lance's waist. He kissed Lance's cheeks as the tears began to fall, closing his eyes.

"Lance, if you had stayed, you would be miserable. Yes, they would seem happy, but they would still be on the edge of this mess that they're in now. You may have been keeping them together for the time being, but it seems like your presence was the equivalent of using tape to plug a leaking dam. Even if your leaving them broke their happiness, it helped you find your own. And, Lance, you deserve happiness."

Lance nodded a bit, closing his eyes and leaning against Lotor gently.

"You always know the right things to say to me."

"I try, love. Nothing brings me more pleasure than being able to show you your worth."

Lance smiled and turned his head to kiss the man holding him. It wasn't like their kiss that morning, it was soft and chaste. Lotor smiled against Lance's lips, holding him closer. Perhaps he did have a chance.

\---------------------------

To say Lotor wasn’t jealous of Keith would be a lie of the greatest heights. He could practically feel himself turning green as he watched the two of them laugh and talk and press their sides together when they spoke in hushed tones so Lotor wouldn’t hear. The man found himself cleaning excessively to hide his feelings.

When Keith finally found a place to stay other than under Lotor’s roof, it was honestly a bit of a surprise. Just a sudden text from one of Lance’s friends saying that he had an open space in his apartment and wanted to know if Keith still needed a place. Of course, Keith jumped at the opportunity, barely even bidding them farewell. Not that Lotor was disappointed by the fact that he, once again, had Lance to himself.

Now that they had time to be alone, Lotor went back to subtly pampering Lance, bringing his efforts to the forefront now that they were officially courting. He followed Lance's social media, buying little tidbits for the man that he'd seen Lance post about wanting. The way Lance's face lit up when he opened his gifts honestly made his heart swell.  And whenever Lance texted him from work about the flowers he sent, whether he was being scolded or praised for the token, he felt himself grin no matter where he was.

There were some texts, however, that immediately made his face fall, such as messages from his father. Or messages detailing exactly why his new clothing line wasn't what the clients were looking for. It was one such message that Lotor had just received as Lance came waltzing in, humming Shakira like usual. The man draped himself over Lotor's shoulders, causing the designer to smile.

"Hello there, darling. You smell suspiciously like Jasmine and Lavender. Have you been using my shampoo again?"

Lance laughed, rubbing their heads together.

"You said I could, so why wouldn't I? Besides, it makes my hair so touchable."

Lotor hummed in agreement as he raised a hand to run through his boyfriend's hair. Oh yes, touchable indeed. He swivelled his chair around, allowing Lance to plop himself down in Lotor's lap. He looked over Lance, chuckling and leaning in to kiss him. Lance had a nice habit of wearing Lotor's clothing. It wasn't a problem for either of them, of course, seeing as Lance was only a size smaller than Lotor. And besides that, the older of the two rather enjoyed seeing his boyfriend robed in his clothes, as though he were covered in his love. Suddenly, Lotor had the perfect idea.

"Love, I'd like to dedicate a clothing line to you."

Lance blushed, eyes widening in surprise.

"You... You wanna make a clothing line for me? But, like... Why?"

"Well, love, you seem to like wearing the clothes I design, since you're always raiding my closet, which is adorable, and I think that I could make an absolutely stunning set based solely on your looks, not to mention your wonderful personality."

Lance blushed an sputtered at the stream of compliments, pressing his face against the hollow of Lotor's neck as he squeaked out a response.

"I-if you really want to, I honestly can't stop you."

Lotor chuckled and turned around, wrapping an arm around Lance as he began to sketch the new designs flowing through his mind.

\--------------------------

Everything had been going so well. Of course something was bound to happen. That something just had to be Lotor's father. Archibald 'Zarkon' Daibazzal, or 'Asshole' as Lance not-so-lovingly nicknamed him, was a tyrant by all stretches of the word. He gave Lotor exactly one hour's notice that he would be coming to visit and that the guest room should be ready for his use. Lance had already moved into Lotor's room, even if they weren't quite to the physical intimacy stage, so there wasn't really anything to move out.

It was the requirements Zarkon gave that made it seem so unfeasible. The bed had to be completely remade with very specific sheets and every inch had to be re-cleaned. Lotor was thankful that Lance was there to help him, otherwise they wouldn't have made it to the door just as his father was letting himself in. Zarkon cast a dark gaze between the two of them before his eyes settled on his son.

"I thought you were against hiring help, son. Good to see you've come to see the impossibility of caring for your own home."

He held his bags out to Lance and released them. Thankfully, Lance was quick, catching them before they hit the floor. Lotor bristled at his father's comment, opening his mouth to cut back at him. Zarkon, however, had already walked away, scanning the living area. His eyes settled on Lance's guitar and he chuckled.

"What a joke. My son playing an instrument."

Again, he'd walked away before Lotor could speak. Lance gave his boyfriend a small smile before following Zarkon to the guest room, dutifully setting down his bags. Lotor stood in the doorway, glaring quietly as Zarkon started ordering Lance around. Lance looked at Lotor and smiled a bit before going to his side.

"Should I tell him, Lo?"

Zarkon cast a glare at them.

"Lotor, your servant needs to learn his place. I would suggest that you send your Rafter back with me, but I don't want your mother thinking I've been to Florida without her."

Lotor winced as Lance’s face fell. He would _not_ let that stand.

“Listen here, _father_ .” Venom dripped from his words. “If you intend to keep up this behaviour, and I know you do intend to, you will not be living here during your trip. _Lance_ is _not_ my servant, by any stretch. He is my lover, and a wonderful one at that, and if that doesn’t please you then I suggest you forget I exist.”

Zarkon had already picked up his bags when Lotor finished.

“Until you come out of this little delusion of yours, it seems I have no son. And if you never do come around, then I will laugh when you are burning in hell.”

That was the last thing Zarkon said to him before pushing past and leaving with a slam of the door.

\----------------

Lotor watched Lance from a barstool at the island counter with a smile, drumming his fingers against the granite top. Today, they were going on their first official date, a picnic in Quint’s favourite park. They had gotten a retractable leash so the two of them could sit in peace while Quint dashed around like a mad-dog around them. Lotor honestly wished Lance would let him help make their lunch, but Lance wouldn’t have it. He insisted that he do all the food prep.

When they were finally ready to go, Lotor insisted in return that he carry the basket and Lance take care of Quint. They walked the familiar streets, laughing and chatting about new people they saw on the way there. Quint ran around happily, tangling his owner and Lance in his leash and making them laugh as they drew closer to one another.

The park gate loomed over them as they enter the park, looking around for a good place to settle down. They picked a spot and Lotor set out the blanket while Quint drug Lance around. The man laughed and ran around with him, grinning widely when he finally managed to get the dog reigned in and back to Lotor. The designer grinned at his boyfriend as the latter sat, letting out a long sigh.

“Wow, it feels so nice out today~! God, we should go on more picnic dates!”

Quint barked in agreement, panting happily before flopping down between his masters. Lotor pet the dog gently, watching adoringly as Lance dug through their picnic basket. He must have found what he was looking for because he soon exclaimed with joy. Lotor laughed as Lance, who was grinning like a Cheshire, handed him a wrapped sandwich.

“My mama made these every time we’d go to the park, so I called her up last night to figure out what all she put in them.”

Lotor shook his head as he took a bite, marvelling in the taste and Lance’s attention to detail. He knew he loved Lance before, but there was no doubt now with the way he could even make a simple sandwich taste like what Lotor assumed was Heaven.  He turned to Lance, ready to thank him. However, he suddenly noticed the droop in Lance’s smile and the way his shoulders sagged. Lotor moved a bit closer, reaching over Quint to take Lance’s hand.

“Darling, is something the matter? Forgive me for saying, but you aren’t quite as bright today…”

Lance thought for a moment before sighing. Lotor knew that sigh.

“I dunno, babe… It’s just that work has been so stressful lately. My boss got at me again yesterday, and they’re thinking of adding more hours on my load because, like, eight people quit. It’s just getting so stressful.”

Lotor nodded, thinking for a moment before looking back at Lance, face serious.

“Lance, I wholly encourage you to consider seeking different employment. And, if you are interested in the line of work, I know of an opening that is a perfect fit for you.”

Lance laughed softly as he replied.

“I wish I could just quit… What’s the job?”

Lotor smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

“I have a male model opening at my studio, and I would like it if you took the job.”

Lance laughed again, giving him a smile.

“Modelling, huh? You’d share my cute face with whatever magazines your clothes go into?”

Lotor kissed Lance gently, chuckling against his lips.

“If you’re wearing something I design, I would show the entire world. Unless I design you something for my eyes alone.”

The last sentence came out as a husky whisper and Lance shivered at the implication, licking his lips. He thought for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll put in my notice. Besides, I’ll get to spend more time with you.”

Lotor grinned and nodded, touching his boyfriend’s cheek as they kissed again. Soon, Quint stuck his face between them in an attempt to join their kiss as best he could. The men laughed and pulled away, wiping their faces and going back to their happy picnic date.

\------------------------------

Lotor was proud of himself for this one. A client had a very broad request: unconventional wedding attire for brides and grooms. Specifically, 4 women’s suits and a bridal gown for men. He really had to say he’d outdone himself, and he was lucky that Lance had agreed to be one of his models. Especially seeing as he didn’t have many male models at his disposal.

The small room was packed, every chair filled and every eye wary. The lights dropped and Lotor counted in the music. Perfect timing, like all his shows. The first model was Zethrid, dressed in and impeccably fitted, white suit. She wore her usual smirk, her predatory walk captivating the crowd as much as her clothing. After showing off at the end, she retreated, making way for Ezor. Her clothing was a pastel pink, with the arms of her cropped jacket cut off to show off short sleeves. Her high waisted pants were cut short, showing off her legs. She spun at the end of the stage, charming the audience with her carefree demeanour.

Axca came next, prim and lovely in a tailored, slim fit skirt suit. The star here was the lacework on the lapels and pockets of the jacket, which was repeated on the side panels of her skirt. In contrast to the others, her poses were calm and reserved, showing off the clothing more than herself. Narti came next, her steps practised and calculated. She wore a peasant top with sheer sleeves, a light violet vest, also sheer, resting on top of it. Her suit pants were tightly fit, small ruffles lining the seams. She exited the stage after her poses and the crowd began to murmur. Surely that wasn’t the end.

Lotor held his breath as the lights shifted, changing to soft blues. The music slowed and a smooth jazz riff took over as the curtains drew back. Lance stepped out onto the stage, and Lotor grinned as he heard an excited murmur amongst the audience. His boyfriend made his way down the catwalk, confidence radiating from his very being. It was Lotor’s greatest design, if he had to choose.

Lance’s long tan arms were exposed, graced by sheer lace gloves that came just past his elbows. The sweetheart bodice, gathered in the middle to accentuate blue stones, was kept up on a single shoulder. The skirt, long and sleek with a gradient of blue coming from the hem, was slit high up his leg, showing off sheer lace tights held up by a tight, blue garter. Lance looked so perfect, so stunning. Lotor hoped it wasn’t too obvious the dress was made for the model.

Lance stopped at the end of the runway, striking the poses they had practiced before throwing out a carefree wink and blowing a kiss to the audience. Lotor pantomimed catching it, bringing his closed hand to his chest. He didn’t tear his eyes away from Lance as he strode back to the curtains, where the girls were waiting patiently in their suits. Lance sat in an ornate chair in the center, posing with the girls. Under his breath, Lotor counted.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The curtain dropped, hiding the models from sight. Lotor let out his breath, smiling as the crowd murmured amongst themselves. Lotor could tell by the way they nodded and smiled that the show was a success. His client cause his eye and gave him a nod, smiling. Everyone filtered out into the foyer, where small fingers snacks and cocktails were being served. There were murmurs of excitement as the models came out, clad in their suits and dress. Lotor immediately went to their side, giving Lance a warm smile. He turned to the crowd and cleared his throat before addressing them.

“Everyone, I thank you sincerely for joining us tonight. I appreciate your anticipation for our new wedding fashion line, _Eternally Yours_. With the conclusion of the show, I have a single, small interruption that I must ask you all to endure.”

With that, he turned to Lance, smiling fondly.

“Darling, today marks the anniversary of the morning we met. I know that you and I have not known each other long, but I know that I truly love you. No one has made me happier in my life. No one has made me smile the way you do, laugh the way you do, cry the way you do. You hold the key to my heart darling, and I would ever so love to give you the leash as well.”

Lotor dropped to a knee, reaching into his suit jacket and removing a small velvet box. Happy murmurs went through the little crowd as Lance’s eyes widen and began to moisten.

“Lance Carlos McClain, you have made me the happiest man in the universe. And, with your permission, I would love to do the same for you.”

He opened the box, revealing the band inside. It was thin and delicate, the platinum shining under the bright lights and the stones glistening. Two pear cut sapphires flanked the solitaire diamond, glistening beautifully. Lance stared in awe, tears spilling down his cheeks. Lotor gasped and quickly stood, wiping his tears away.

“Love, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you...”

Lance shook his head, wrapping his arms around Lotor’s waist.

“I’m not upset! Lotor, I’m so happy. Yes, god, yes, I’ll marry you!”

The designer sighed with relief, holding his beloved close as their small audience clapped or left, depending on their views. Axca and Ezor clapped while Zethrid nodded and Narti ‘watched’. When the happy couple finally released one another, Lotor slipped the ring onto Lance’s finger, leaning in and kissing him gently.

When their wedding came, Lance wore the dress Lotor had designed for the fashion show. The affair was small, attended only by their friends and Lance’s family. Though Lotor had invited his family, they received only a small card, signed by his mother. The service was lovely, and even Keith, who was very enthusiastic when Lance told him about his engagement, cried. The love in that small chapel encompassed the grooms, pillowing their own joy and wrapping them in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end! Please comment and kudo, as it gives me motivation.


End file.
